staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:07 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Domisie - Pysia Niechcemisia; program dla dzieci 09:00 BBC w Jedynce - Domy Zwierząt (Animal House) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - Robert Korzeniowski; cykl reportaży 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5690 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5690); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 9. Na dnie (Monkey Thieves - III seria); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 10. Rozrabiaki (Monkey Thieves - III seria); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2478; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5691 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5691); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2479; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2334 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie - odc. 5; program dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Igraszki z diabłem - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Metr nad ziemią; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 23:00 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 6 (The Tudors II, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008) 00:05 Lalka - odc. 6/9 - Wiejskie rozrywki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Metr nad ziemią; film dokumentalny 03:05 Notacje - Andrzej Ociepko. Wierność zasadom; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 41; serial TVP 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 42; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 51 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (94); zabawa quizowa 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 795 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Niedźwiedź władca gór; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 62 "Walka z lenistwem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 26/58 (Castle ep. The Mistress Always Spanks Twice); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 796 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 934; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 671 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Vatel (Vatel); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Belgia (2000) 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Tajna wojna z terrorem - odc. 2 / 2 (The secret war on terror - ep. 2 / 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 02:50 Vatel (Vatel); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Belgia (2000) 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:50 Biznes 17:00 Informacje Sport 17:20 Informacje 17:23 Flesz Sport 17:25 Pogoda z Prezenterem 17:30 OPINIE 17:45 BOOKriders; magazyn o książkach 18:15 Indeks; magazyn 18:30 Informacje 18.30; wyd. główne 18:50 Flesz Sport 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 19:10 Nasi na Wiejskiej; program publicystyczny 19:30 Telesprzedaż 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:46 Informacje 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 OPINIE 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Zjazd - Elbrus cz. I; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 00:25 Infoexpress 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:20 Telekurier 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:47 Info Dziennik 02:26 Pogoda Info 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn 04:00 Zjazd - Elbrus cz. I; film dokumentalny 05:05 Teleplotki 05:30 Raport z Polski Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (45) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (53) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo 2 (6) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (26) - serial komediowy 09.30 I kto tu rządzi? (26) - serial komediowy 10.00 Mamuśki (26) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (302) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (29) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (26) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (87) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1559) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (222) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (460) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (328) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1560) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (214) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Dzień, w którym zatrzymała się Ziemia - thriller SF, USA/Kanada 2008 22.15 22 kule - film sensacyjny, Francja 2010 00.40 Układy 4 (41) - serial kryminalny 01.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (62) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (137) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (9) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 9 (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (97) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (1001) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (539) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (1002) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (138) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (98) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1643) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (964) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (6) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Mentalista 3 (14) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Bez śladu 7 (22) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (713) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 146, Meksyk 2009 6:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 7:20 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - odc. 15, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2009-2010 8:20 Ryzykanci - reality show, USA 2001 9:25 Ukryta miłość - odc. 33, Meksyk 2012 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 89, USA 2007 11:25 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja 1983 11:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 13:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 I Like It - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 16:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 196, serial przygodowy, USA 1998-1999 17:00 Ukryta miłość - odc. 34, Meksyk 2012 18:00 Ryzykanci - reality show, USA 2001 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 70, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską - odc. 5, serial dokumentalny, Polska 2012 22:00 Na granicy śmierci - odc. 4, serial dokumentalny, USA 2008 23:00 Dziesiąty krąg - thriller, Kanada 2008 0:55 mała Czarna - reality show 1:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:10 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:10 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 4:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:15 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa (8/16) - talk-show 5:50 We dwoje (14) - program rozrywkowy 7:05 Męski typ: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) - talk-show 7:35 Teresa (151) - telenowela 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (176) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor 2 (16/22) - serial SF 10:30 Agenci NCIS 6 (16/25) - serial sensacyjny 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Punkt krytyczny 4 (17/18) - serial sensacyjny 14:00 Sąd rodzinny (90) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (177) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10 (8/22) - serial sensacyjny 17:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor 2 (17/22) - serial SF 18:00 Punkt krytyczny 4 (18-ost.) - serial sensacyjny 19:00 Agenci NCIS 6 (17/25) - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Śnieżne anioły - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 22:15 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (1/22) - serial SF 23:15 Morderstwo doskonałe - thriller, USA 1998 1:30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12: Ostrygi (6/16) - magazyn kulinarny 4:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12: Na słodko czy na słono? (7/16) - magazyn kulinarny 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Justyna Steczkowska; koncert 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 6; magazyn 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 3/5; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 9.35, 10:15; Panorama: 8:50; Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 664 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Austria, Wiedeń - pochód (84) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 69* - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii - Mirosław Hermaszewski; magazyn 14:25 Skądinąd dziennikarze; reportaż 14:50 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Speechless (83) 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 25 Łazik marsjański - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 534* Pan z futerałem 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:35 Eurowiadomości 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Austria, Wiedeń - pochód (84) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 6; magazyn 18:10 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 664 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 2 - Papierowy wiatr 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - siłownia (85) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (6); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy 01:15 Paziowie - odc. 3/5 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 2 - Papierowy wiatr 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 664; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (6); magazyn TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 7:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 7:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (25) - serial przygodowy 8:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 9:30 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (3) - serial sensacyjny 10:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (25) - serial przygodowy 11:30 Ja wam pokażę! (6/13) - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (144) - telenowela 14:30 Ja, Ona i Eva (26) - telenowela 15:30 Brygada ratunkowa 2 (4) - serial sensacyjny 16:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (26) - serial przygodowy 17:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (26) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (82-84) - serial animowany 19:00 Junior TV: Kaczor Donald przedstawia (27) - serial animowany 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (31) - serial animowany 20:00 Moby Dick - film przygodowy, USA 2010 21:50 Pierwotny instynkt - horror, USA 2010 0:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 0:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Zobacz to! - programy powtórkowe Tele 5 5:45 Disco Bandżo (54) - magazyn muzyczny 7:00 Zapisane w gwiazdach - program interaktywny 9:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 12:05 Impas - thriller, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1996 14:00 Jednostka Specjalna "Dunaj" (24/34) - serial kryminalny 14:55 Akcja ratunkowa (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Megakatastrofy (3/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 17:00 Benny Hill (45/60) - program rozrywkowy 18:05 Akcja ratunkowa (9/13) - serial dokumentalny 19:05 Megakatastrofy (4/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 20:05 Geneza (4/22) - serial kryminalny 21:20 Wojna ConnorsaWojna Connorsa - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 23:05 Wydział wewnętrzny (15/22) - serial kryminalny 23:55 Kuchnia pełna seksu - film erotyczny, USA 2004 1:40 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy Polonia 1 6:10 Klub Hawaje (32/80) - serial komediowy 6:35 Helena i chłopcy (31/100) - serial komediowy 7:00 Zapytaj Harriet (6/13) - serial komediowy 7:30 Mój najlepszy wróg (6) - serial komediowy 8:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 12:00 Przepis na urodę (6/13) - magazyn poradnikowy 12:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 16:30 Świat cyrku - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Helena i chłopcy (32/100) - serial komediowy 18:00 Klub Hawaje (33/80) - serial komediowy 18:30 Zapytaj Harriet (7/13) - serial komediowy 19:00 Mój najlepszy wróg (7) - serial komediowy 19:30 Misja miłości (1/3) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/USA 1992 21:20 To były wakacje! (19/26) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 PopCorn TV - program rozrywkowy 22:40 Różowa noc - program erotyczny 5:50 Zakończenie programu TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.00 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Osobliwości 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Osobliwości 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Osobliwości 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Olsztyn z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kęty HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku